This invention relates to electromagnetic brake devices, particularly as utilized in industrial drive systems. More particularly, the invention relates to auxiliary release devices associated with such electromagnetic brake systems.
Prior art brake auxiliary release devices are cumbersome, bulky, and difficult to operate. Such mechanisms consist primarily of levers which pivot about fulcrum points to urge armature members against brake engaging spring forces. Depending on the strength and size of the spring or springs, the levers are often large relative to the brake device. In many situations, space limitations do not permit use of a lever and fulcrum arrangement to effect movement of the release mechanism, particularly where the lever must extend relatively far beyond the brake diameter.
In non-electromagnetic clutch or brake systems, cam release mechanisms have been utilized, but where cam mechanisms of the ball-ramp type have been employed, such systems have been of a dual-ramp construction. Thus, two relatively moving ramp members have been utilized to effect a given axial displacement. This design does not permit the convenient use of a thick plate hub for transmitting moderate to heavy axial forces through a shaft to the armature against relatively high brake engaging spring forces. Instead, stamped sheet metal members have been utilized in applications where stronger materials are more desirable.